


愛. La rosa del deserto

by Saku88s



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desert Rose - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Post-War, Sentimental, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Sweet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku88s/pseuds/Saku88s
Summary: Sakura pensa di non sapere più amare dopo Sasuke, e invece dopo un mese a Suna, qualcosa cambia.[GaaSaku][Divergenza Canonica][OneShot]
Relationships: GaaSaku, Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Kudos: 3





	愛. La rosa del deserto


      愛
      _. La rosa del deserto_
    

  


  


  


Sakura sospirò stanca, mentre percorreva una delle tante strade di Suna. Da ormai un mese lavorava all'ospedale per insegnare le tecniche mediche imparate fin'ora. Essendo l'allieva della leggendaria Tsunade, nonché ex Quinto Hokage, era il medico ninja migliore dell'intero continente.

Da quando Sasuke le aveva detto che non ci sarebbe mai stato nulla tra loro, se non una profonda amicizia, si era concentrata nel lavoro. Aveva chiesto all'attuale Hokage, ovvero il maestro Kakashi, se era possibile fare delle trasferte per ampliare le conoscenze mediche sue e quelle degli altri villaggi. Naturalmente aveva approvato senza problemi. Da allora li aveva girati tutti, e alla fine era stato il turno di Suna.

Era la quarta settimana, lavorava molto bene con i colleghi dell'ospedale, e nonostante il caldo si sentiva a suo agio in giro per il villaggio. Gaara l'aveva accolta con piacere, tanto che le aveva proposto di alloggiare nella residenza del Kazekage. Aveva apprezzato l'invito, ma aveva preferito affittare un appartamento che facesse più al caso suo.

Dopo un lungo turno, un po' affannata dal caldo girò l'angolo di una via che ancora non aveva mai fatto. Era pieno pomeriggio e in girò c'era parecchia gente che svolgeva le proprie commissioni e mansioni. Il vociare piacevole delle donne che chiacchieravano tra loro, e quello dei bambini che si rincorrevano giocando a fare i ninja, la faceva sentire come a casa. Era bello poter sentire e vedere l'armonia pacifica delle persone, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, le guerre, e l'odio per i Jinchùriki. Ora invece c'era la pace, l'amore e l'amicizia.

Lei, di amicizie ne aveva, tante anche, ma se doveva parlare di amore... bé quello le mancava, o meglio, lei voleva amare, infondo aveva passato anni e anni a correre dietro a Sasuke, lo aveva amato fino allo stremo. Quando avevano trovato il momento per parlarne, lui le aveva semplicemente detto che non aveva spazio per questo e nemmeno intenzione di legarsi sentimentalmente ad una donna, erano dunque rimasti amici. Da allora il suo amore per lui era andato scemando con il tempo, fino a riuscire a svuotarsi completamente. Due interi anni le ci erano voluti, e quattro trasferte in diverse zone del continente.

Il problema non era neanche riceverlo l'amore, infatti aveva avuto diverse occasioni durante quei due anni, Shii per esempio, le aveva chiesto più di una volta di uscire con lui, o Morio, il ragazzo della Roccia, ma non sapeva il perchè il suo cuore non le aveva mai dato un segno di interessamento. Sembrava che fosse morto con i sentimenti per Sasuke. Infatti il problema era lei, voleva amare, voleva provare di nuovo quei sentimenti che tanto l'avevano straziata, ma proprio non ci riusciva.

Con il passare del tempo, soprattutto negli ultimi due mesi, nemmeno ci aveva più pensato, si era stancata di cercare e di sforzarsi, si era arresa al fatto che probabilmente non ne aveva più da dare.

Con quei pensieri vaganti, arrivò a destinazione in un attimo, l'edificio del Kazekage. Era grande e alto, e l'ingresso era sorvegliato da due ninja che le fecero un mezzo inchino in segno ad entrare. Ricambiò ed entrò.

Una volta arrivata davanti alla porta dell'ufficio del Kazekage, bussò.

<< Avanti >>

Al sentire la voce di Gaara attraverso il legno le fece muovere la mano per abbassare la maniglia. Lo vide con la testa abbassata e una mano premuta sulla fronte, con diversi fogli sparsi sulla scrivania. Due volte a settimana si presentava da lui per consegnare i rapporti medici dell'ospedale, e ogni volta lo trovava nella stessa posizione, con tutte le cose alla stessa maniera. Solo che stavolta c'era qualcosa di diverso, c'era un colore in più in quella stanza, verde. Era un bonsai con foglie verdi e dei boccioli chiusi. Nel guardare quella piantina si avvicinò a Gaara << Ti ho portato i rapporti >>

Solo a quel punto Gaara alzò lo sguardo vedendola osservare la pianta. Ma poi si premette la fronte con le dita.

Sakura si accorse della sua espressione sofferente << Non stai bene? >> posò i fogli sulla scrivania e fece un passo al suo fianco.

<< È solo un mal di testa >>

Ripensandoci, anche le altre volte lo aveva visto strofinarsi le dita sulle tempie, pensando però che fosse solo stress mentale << Da quanto ce l'hai? >>

<< Da un po', qualche settimana >>

<< Perchè non me l'hai detto? Sono un medico, posso rimediare >>

Gaara sospirò << Lavori già abbastanza, non volevo disturbarti >>

<< Ma quale disturbo >> si posizionò dietro di lui << Dai, lasciami fare >> appoggiò le mani sui lati della sua testa, tastando delicatamente le sue tempie e tutt'intorno, scivolando tra i suoi capelli vermigli verso il retro del collo << Sei molto teso >>

Gaara emise un lieve lamento trattenuto.

<< Ora sentirai il mio chakra >> lo avvertì iniziando a concentrare il chakra dalle mani sui nervi tesi.

Sentendosi meglio, con il tepore del delicato flusso sotto la pelle, si rilassò << Ce l'ho da un paio di anni... >>

<< Cosa? >>

<< Il bonsai. Me l'ha regalato una vecchia signora, amica della nobile Chiyo, dicendomi che lei avrebbe voluto che facessi sbocciare i suoi fiori >>

<< E...? >> smise di emanare chakra, passando a massaggiargli la nuca.

<< E non sono ancora riuscito a farlo sbocciare. L'ho portato qui per potermene occupare anche mentre lavoro >>

<< La vecchia Chiyo ti ha dato un compito difficile >> ridacchiò leggera.

<< Riesco a far rianimare le piante più appassite, ma questa rimane un mistero per me >>

Ricordava bene che Gaara aveva la passione per le piante grasse << E come si chiama? >>

<< Non ne sono sicuro. È un tipo di bonsai che non ho mai visto. Potrebbe essere una pianta unica, una estinta quasi quarant'anni fa >>

<< E la vecchia Chiyo come potrebbe averla avuta? >>

<< Ti sorprenderesti di quante cose la nobile Chiyo teneva per se >>

In verità non era stupita, dato che proprio lei aveva inventato un modo per portare in vita una marionetta. Pensando proprio a quello, era bizzarro, in quella stanza c'erano le due persone salvate da lei con quella tecnica.

<< Grazie >>

<< Per cosa? >>

<< Il mal di testa, mi è passato >>

Sorrise ancora dietro di lui, mentre gli massaggiava ancora il retro del collo, notando un cambiamento sulla pelle. Gli aveva fatto venire la pelle d'oca. Sorrise ancora.

<< Può bastare >> le disse con voce più seria.

Le suonò un po' strano il suo cambiamento di voce. Smise di fare quello che stava facendo e tornò davanti alla scrivania, cercando il suo sguardo, cosa che però non avvenne. Teneva il viso verso il basso, gli occhi puntati sulle scartoffie.

<< Esaminerò i rapporti più tardi. Puoi andare >> la congedò senza guardarla.

Esitò qualche istante, ma poi si mosse per uscire.

  


  


~☀~☾~☀~

  


  


Le due settimane a seguire furono uguali alle prime, sempre due volte a settimana si presentava da Gaara a consegnare i rapporti, trovandolo concentrato su altri documenti, scambiandosi pochissime parole, congedandola quasi subito. Almeno non aveva più mal di testa.

Una sera, dopo un'intensa giornata all'ospedale, e solo dopo la solitaria cena in casa, vedendo il cielo limpido fuori dalla finestra, decise di uscire per una passeggiata notturna.

La brezza delicata le accarezzava la pelle, il cielo era limpido con una luminosa luna completamente piena. Con le luci delle lanterne dei lampioni, e quelle che venivano dall'interno delle abitazioni, non si potevano vedere le stelle. Con questo pensiero e la voglia di camminare decise di provare ad andare sull'alta altura che circondava Suna.

  


Dopo diverse scalinate, arrivò sul punto più alto. Da lì poteva vedere l'intero villaggio illuminato, e anche il cielo stellato. Era una meraviglia per gli occhi. Suna era un villaggio di pochi colori, ma in compenso era molto accogliente.

Spostando lo sguardo alla sua destra notò l'immensa distesa di sabbia. I raggi lunari davano la giusta visione del deserto, trovandolo visivamente più oscuro.

Senza pensare si mosse per avere una visione migliore, e quando aggirò delle grossi rocce notò una figura di qualcuno girato di spalle, quasi sul bordo della rupe. Solo un momento dopo lo riconobbe << Gaara... >>

<< Cosa ci fai qua? >> le chiese lui restando nella stessa posizione.

<< Volevo fare una passeggiata, e sono venuta quassù per vedere le stelle >> gli si avvicinò lentamente, standogli ancora alle spalle.

Gaara non si mosse e non disse nulla.

<< E tu? >> provò a chiedere.

<< Non riesco a dormire >>

Si fermò a circa un paio di metri dalla sua schiena.

<< Da quando non ho più mal di testa, non riesco più a dormire >>

Sgranò gli occhi confusa << Sono due settimane che non dormi? >>

Gaara sospirò.

<< Ma come fai a stare in piedi? Sarai stremato >> si preoccupò.

<< Sakura, ho passato i miei primi sedici anni senza dormire nemmeno una volta. Due settimane non sono nulla in confronto >> le ricordò.

Giusto, “Shukaku” << Però adesso perchè? Hai qualche preoccupazione? >>

<< Non esattamente >>

Data la sua risposta vaga, capì che non le avrebbe detto il vero motivo. Pensò che fossero affari da Kazekage << Sono in grado di alleviare anche l'insonnia >> gli propose.

Silenzio.

Ancora silenzio.

<< Bé, se dovessi cambiare idea... sai dove trovarmi >> fece per girarsi.

<< Se puoi aspettare qualche minuto, potresti ammirare qualcosa di più bello delle stelle >>

Un po' stupita, ma incuriosita, si mosse lentamente per affiancarlo, seguendo il suo sguardo sul deserto davanti a loro << Cosa? >>

<< Aspetta >>

Solo un paio di minuti e poi all'improvviso notò come la sabbia del deserto iniziava a luccicare, un luccichio argentato con sfumature blu. La sorprese. Ma quello che la sorprese maggiormente fu l'effetto successivo, era quello di un mare mosso da onde morbide. Era stupendo. Ma come era possibile una cosa del genere?

<< In mezzo alla sabbia ci sono polveri e granelli di un materiale stellare >>

<< Mi stai dicendo che è caduta una stella nel deserto? >>

<< Sì, moltissimi anni fa, prima che Suna venisse costruita >>

<< Wow >>

<< Ho scoperto questo posto un anno dopo la morte di mio zio >>

Spostò lo sguardo sul profilo di Gaara. Suo zio Yashamaru.

<< Ogni luna piena il deserto diventa un oceano per qualche minuto >>

Il luccichio svanì nel riflesso degli occhi di Gaara. Doveva aver visto molte volte questo effetto. Un stretta al cuore le venne al pensiero di quello che lui aveva passato.

Gaara chiuse gli occhi in un sospiro.

Il suo silenzio pensieroso le fece capire che stava per dirle qualcos'altro.

<< Puoi davvero aiutarmi con l'insonnia? >> li riaprì girando lo sguardo sul suo.

<< Sì >>

  


❧❧❧

  


I raggi della luna filtravano dalla finestra della camera reale del Kazekage, dando modo di poter illuminare soavemente la stanza.

Gaara si sdraiò sul letto, guardando il soffitto sopra di lui.

<< Ora chiudi gli occhi >> gli disse dolcemente

Lui eseguì.

Successivamente, Sakura, in piedi e affianco al letto, posizionò il palmo della mano sulla sua fronte e iniziò ad emanare chakra. Il suo sguardo si fermò sul nero dei suoi occhi, segni che lo avevano contraddistinto dalla nascita per colpa del Bijuu che lo aveva tormentato per anni.

Iniziò a pensare che Gaara era cambiato radicalmente da quando lo aveva incontrato la prima volta agli esami chunin, era stato Naruto a fargli capire la retta via, ma era stato lui stesso a diventare un Kazekage rispettato. Ora tutti lo adoravano, e non solo Suna o il Paese del Vento, era venerato nell'intero continente, soprattutto dopo aver fatto il discorso incoraggiante durante la quarta guerra Ninja. Lei lo aveva trovato emozionante quel giorno. Doveva ammettere che ammirava moltissimo Gaara.

Inaspettatamente gli occhi smeraldo di Gaara le si aprirono davanti ai suoi, lasciandola sopraffatta, costringendola a fermare il chakra.

<< Dormi qui... con me >>

Il suo cuore pompò più forte all'improvviso, mentre i suoi occhi le si spalancarono al sentire un'emozione non del tutto nuova.

Si guardarono a lungo fin quando Gaara le afferrò l'avambraccio con delicatezza << È tardi, rimani >> specificò meglio.

Entrambe le volte non gliel'aveva chiesto, gliel'aveva semplicemente ordinato. Non sapeva se era perchè era il Kazekage, e quindi un suo superiore, o se per istinto, ma si mosse verso l'altra parte del letto senza dire nulla. “Solo perchè era tardi” si disse tra se e se, ma quella sensazione nel suo petto le diceva ben altro. Si sdraiò rivolta verso di lui, senza nemmeno sfiorarlo.

Solo a quel punto Gaara richiuse gli occhi in un respiro leggero.

Sakura poté vedere la sua espressione farsi più serena, e qualcosa dentro di lei si scaldò maggiormente. Era come una fiamma che prendeva sempre più vita, di nuovo. Con quella sensazione in corpo si addormentò un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.

  


  


~☀~☾~☀~

  


  


I raggi del sole le colpivano il viso, e infastidita dalla troppa luce si svegliò. Le ci volle qualche secondo per riordinare gli ultimi ricordi, e appena localizzò di non essere nel proprio appartamento, voltò subito lo sguardo verso l'altra parte del letto. Vuoto.

Però il fatto che si era svegliata lì, le fece capire che aveva davvero dormito con lui. Il suo cuore iniziò a batterle più forte al pensiero. Sorrise nel sentire quell'emozione dentro di se. Aveva così tanto sperato di risentire quella sensazione, e le era bastato incrociare lo sguardo di Gaara pensando a quanto le piaceva. Si era di nuovo innamorata. Aveva voglia di rivederlo, di poter passare del tempo con lui...

Però... cosa le faceva credere che lui potesse essere interessato a lei? Lui era il Kazekage. E solo il semplice fatto che le avesse detto di rimanere a dormire con lui, non stava a significare molto. Aveva dormito molte volte insieme ai suoi compagni di Team durante le missioni, dormire con Gaara nella sua stanza non era diverso, vero?

Per quanto fosse contenta, stava di fatto che così non poteva stare, detestava solo l'idea che potesse finire come con Sasuke. Aveva bisogno di sapere, e stavolta non voleva far passare anni prima di essere rifiutata. Se doveva succedere voleva saperlo subito, era meglio troncare la speranza sul nascere. Poi avrebbe passato il suo tempo a mettersi il cuore in pace, di nuovo...

Dopo essersi riordinata i capelli nel bagno privato di Gaara, uscì dalla camera.

  


Dopo altri due minuti si fermò davanti alla porta dell'ufficio del Kazekage. Respirò per diversi secondi preparandosi al colpo, e alla fine bussò.

<< Avanti >>

Prese un ultimo respiro profondo e aprì la porta.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono subito, il colore della giada si scontro con quello smeraldo di Gaara. Sakura poteva sentire il suo cuore scoppiare.

Gaara si alzò dalla postazione << Sakura- >>

<< Vorrei chiarire una cosa... >> lo interruppe subito. Lo sguardo fu attirato dal bonsai sulla scrivania, notando che i boccioli si erano schiusi timidamente, ed erano rosa << I fiori... >>

Gaara si scostò dalla sedia, portandosi davanti alla scrivania accarezzando delicatamente uno dei boccioli << Stanno sbocciando >> accennò un sorriso.

Era confusa da questa novità, ma questo non la distolse dal motivo della sua presenza di prima mattina << Ti volevo dire che io... >> vacillò per un momento temendo la sua reazione << … io... >> strinse i pugni ai suoi fianchi facendosi coraggio << … io mi sono innamorata di te >> ammise tutto d'un fiato.

Gaara ampliò leggermente lo sguardo verso di lei.

<< Lo so, è pazzesco, è successo tutto ad un tratto... >> lo vide spostarsi dalla scrivania e camminare verso di lei con un'espressione impassibile << E me ne torno a Konoha se tu... >> era sempre più vicino che temeva che le uscisse il cuore dal petto << … se tu- >> e poi inaspettatamente Gaara la interruppe premendo le sue labbra contro le sue. Non se ne era nemmeno resa conto, si era slanciato all'improvviso e l'aveva baciata con le mani appoggiate dolcemente ai lati della sua testa. Si aspettava qualcosa di diverso, che le dicesse che l'amore non faceva per lui, che come Kazekage non voleva impegnarsi, qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non un bacio.

Ma poi, dopo lo stupore arrivò la contentezza, e chiudendo gli occhi si lasciò trasportare dalle emozioni. Seguì dolcemente e delicatamente i movimenti della labbra di Gaara, fino a quando lo sentì distaccarsi lentamente. E solo quando non sentì più le sue labbra, aprì gli occhi, vedendolo guardarla serenamente con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.

<< Da quando sei arrivata qui, non ho fatto altro che pensare a te, cercando di capire come poter gestire l'effetto che mi facevi... >>

Il mal di testa...

<< E poi il non riuscire ad esprimermi mi tormentava la notte... >>

Era rimasta senza fiato alle sue parole. Questo voleva dire che lui...

<< Non so come, ma anche io mi sono innamorato... di te >>

Le veniva quasi da piangere dalla contentezza << Gaara... io... >> non sapeva che cosa dire.

Gaara le si avvicinò ancora e le appoggiò dolcemente una mano sulla guancia, portandosi di nuovo vicino al suo viso << La rosa del deserto >>

Con occhi umidi lo guardò non capendo.

<< È il nome della pianta >>

Sakura puntò lo sguardo sul bonsai, notando che i timidi boccioli stavano sbocciando visivamente in meravigliosi fiori rosa.

<< Ho scoperto che sboccia solo in presenza di amore. Solo il mio non era sufficiente >>

Un lacrima le rigò la guancia scoperta, e Gaara con l'altra mano gliela asciugò. Sorrise felicemente mentre si specchiava nel riflesso dei suoi occhi smeraldo. Era semplicemente felice che qualcuno la ricambiasse. E così con tutto l'amore che provava, azzerò le distanze tra loro in un altro dolce bacio.

  


  


  


~♥~♥~♥~


End file.
